Shun Ibusaki
}} |kanji = 伊武崎 峻 |romaji = Ibusaki Shun |alias = Prince of Smoke (燻煙の貴公子 Kunen no Kikōshi) |age = |gender = Male |height = |family = Unknown |generation = 92nd |cuisine style = Smoke Cooking |food forte = Cheese and Jerky |occupation = High School Student |affiliation = Tōtsuki Culinary Academy (Polar Star Dormitory) |manga = Chapter 6 (Cameo) Chapter 7 (Full Appearance) |anime = Episode 3 (Cameo) Episode 4 (Full Appearance) |voice actor = Taishi Murata }} Shun Ibusaki (伊武崎 峻 Ibusaki Shun) is a 92nd Tōtsuki Generation student and a resident of Polar Star Dormitory. Appearance Shun has a medium, unkempt auburn hair. His bangs are especially long and hides his eyes, which were not visible until Chapter 116. Shun has very little expressions as his only way of showing emotion visually is solely from his mouth. He wears the standard Tōtsuki uniforms that coincide with the current season. When he cooks, he wears a pure white chef's uniform. Personality Compared to the other residents of the Polar Star Dormitory, Shun is less energetic. He does not speak much, but if he does, he speaks quite bluntly and flatly. While most of his fellow residents and classmates may get worked up when something bad happens, Shun remains calm and collected so he does not make mistakes. Despite not appearing so, Shun does want to be the best in the academy and is prone to sulk whenever he loses. Shun is often annoyed by the impulsiveness of his fellow dormmates but does care for their well-being. Overall, Shun can be described as a realist, accepting things as they are. However, amongst all of the residents in the dormitory, Shun seems to be the one who knows the most about the enigmatic Satoshi Isshiki, knowing that the dish Satoshi gave Sōma during his welcoming party was not one of his ace dishes. Plot Polar Star's Newest Resident Main article: Introduction Arc Shun entered the Polar Star Dormitory sometime prior to the beginning of the series. After the first day of school, Shun returned to the dormitory as the newest Tōtsuki transfer student, Sōma Yukihira walked in. Shun was busy practicing his cooking in his room, but when he opened his door, a large plume of smoke escape, causing the dormitory mother, Fumio Daimidō, to scold him. Later that night, after Sōma successfully earned himself a room, Shun and some of his fellow dorm resident gathered in Zenji's room to welcome Sōma into the dorm. Eventually most of the residents who came to the party had fallen asleep, but Shun had woken up just as Sōma was challenged by Satoshi Isshiki, a second year student and the 7th Seat of the Elite Ten Council. Shun later filled in Yūki Yoshino and Ryōko Sakaki, who had just woken up while Sōma was cooking, about the duel. Although the latter two volunteered to judge his dish, Shun continued to sit back and observe. He watched as Sōma's Revamped Mackerel Onigiri Chazuke earned him Satoshi's respect. The next morning, Shun and the rest of the residents entered the dining hall to find Sōma there, ready to challenge Satoshi for his 7th Seat. Satoshi denied the challenge, explaining to him the basics of the formal cooking duels in Tōtsuki, the Shokugeki. As the disappointed Sōma left the dorm, Shun confronted Satoshi. Although Satoshi said that he was surprised that Sōma's dish could go toe-to-toe with his own mackerel dish, Shun knew that Satoshi did not make one of his ace dishes. Satoshi merely rebuffed him, stating that he put his all into his dish. Training Camp Main article: Training Camp Arc Some time later, shortly after [[Don RS vs Mito Shokugeki|Sōma's first Shokugeki]], Shun was busy cutting his firewood in his workshop for smoke cooking as Yūki gave Sōma a tour of the Polar Star Garden. After finishing his work, he joined his fellow Polar Star members to work in the garden at Satoshi's request. As the day ended, Shun and the rest of the Polar Star first years received a notice from the Academy, informing them of the first class event of their school careers: the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp. Although most of the first years were worried due to the infamy of the camp regarding the expulsion number, Sōma remained positive and perked up everyone's spirit. With Satoshi's full confidence, Shun and the others prepared for the first hurdle of the Academy. Arriving at Tōtsuki Resort, Shun and the others were surprised to see the lavish hotel that they were staying at for the camp. Inside of the hotel's main hall, Shun and the others watched as Gin Dōjima, head of the Tōtsuki Hospitality Division of Tōtsuki international, introduce the proctors for the camp, a line up of the Tōtsuki Academy Alumni. After some inspiring words, the Training Camp began and Shun departed from his friends to begin his first task. Although it was a rough week, Shun passed every single assignment including the Egg Breakfast Buffet Challenge along with the other Polar Star residents. On the final day, like the rest of his class, everyone was at their limits. Gin Dōjima announced a final assignment; a lavish feast made for the 628 students who had passed the camp. Shun joined the rest of the Polar Star residents during the feast and the next day, returned to Tōtsuki. Road to the Autumn Election Main article: Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc A few weeks after the summer break, Satoshi and most of the Polar Star residents gathered in the ping pong match between Satoshi and Megumi. During the match, Satoshi mentioned the upcoming Autumn election, in which, Shun was among the initial 40 students chosen by the Tōtsuki board. The next day, Shun, along with the rest of the 92nd generation, gathered on campus to see the official announcement of the 60 participants for the Autumn Election. The Asura of Cooking Returning to the Dormitory, Shun and the others met a stranger cooking in the kitchen. Fumio introduced the man as Jōichirō Saiba, a former Polar Star resident and a previous 2nd seat of the Elite Ten Council. However, the biggest surprise came when Sōma revealed that Jōichirō was his father. After this revelation, Shun joined the others as they enjoyed a lavish banquet prepared by Jōichirō. The flavors of the dish were unlike anything they had ever tasted. After witnessing Zenji be the unfortunate victim of one of Jōichirō's failed dishes, Shun was a little disturbed by the failure dish table that Jōichirō and Sōma were eating at. The next day, news came from the academy board, revealing that the dish theme for the preliminary round of the Autumn Election will be "Curry Dishes". Shun returned home during the break to develop his dish for the Preliminaries. Tōtsuki Autumn Election: Preliminary Round See also: 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election After a month of preparation, Shun returned to Tōtsuki and reunited with his friends from Polar Star at the Shokugeki Arena for the Preliminary Round. Before the preliminaries began, Senzaemon Nakiri congratulated Shun and the other 59 students for qualifying for the Autumn Election. After giving some history about the hall they were standing in, the Preliminary round began. Shun bid Megumi and Yūki farewell as he headed to Block "A" with Sōma, Zenji, and Ryōko. During the cooking period Shun was one of the students noticed by the head judge of the block, Natsume Sendawara. At that time, the smoke from Shun's cooking began to permeate through the arena. Shun completed his dish by the end of the cooking period and gathered with his friends as they watched the judging round begin. The strict judging round began with 22 student who all received extremely low scores. Most notably, none were able to earn a single point from Natsume. However, this all changed starting with Ryō Kurokiba, who earned the first to get a score from Natsume and ultimately earned 93 points out of 100. Many others began to present afterwards, each earning good scores. Shun presented after Zenji, giving the judges his Special Smoked Curry. Without even having to take a bite of his dish, the judges were overwhelmed by the enticing smell of his curry. Natsume noted that with aromatic strength, Shun's would win easily. Still, despite the number of individually smoked ingredients, they melded perfectly together thanks to smoked chips and apples which gave his dish a mellow, sweet finish. Also, the secret to his dish was the salt he used, moshio, which was also smoked. Shun's dish earned him a score of 88, temporarily putting him in second place with Zenji. After Sōma and Akira presented their dishes, the final results had Shun and Zenji tied for 4th place. When it seemed like the final competitor from the "A" Block would come down to the judges deciding between Zenji and Shun's dish, one last participant presented his curry dish to the judges, earning 91 points. Shun ultimately placed 5th in Block "A", tied with Zenji. Because of that, Shun was not eligible to move on to the main tournament. After the Preliminary Rounds, Shun did not join the party for Sōma and Megumi who had qualified for the tournament. According to Yūki, Shun was seriously trying to participate in the Main Tournament and he was devastated as he is not chosen to the tournament despite his best effort. He quietly sulked in his room, but was eventually dragged out his room and hung out with everyone. Tōtsuki Autumn Election: Main Tournament Quarterfinals During the Main Tournament, Shun sat with his friends from Polar Star to cheer on Sōma and Megumi in the Quartefinals. Sōma's match was first and his opponent was none other than Alice Nakiri. Shun wondered how much pressure Sōma felt facing someone like Alice. Nevertheless, Sōma defied everyone's expectations and secured a decisive victory over Alice. Immediately afterward was Megumi's match against Ryō. Yūki handed everyone a uchiwa with Megumi's name on it to cheer her on. Even Shun reluctantly held one up. Despite putting on a good show, Megumi lost to Ryō, eliminating her from the tournament. Outside of the arena, Shun and the others congratulated Sōma for his won and praised Megumi for her valiant effort. The next day began the second round of the quarterfinals with Shun and the others returning to watch the final two matches. Shun and the others watched as Akira defeated Hisako Arato. The last match had a surprising twist, with Takumi Aldini and Subaru Mimasaka's match becoming a Shokugeki. After an intense match, Takumi lost. Outside of the arena, Shun and the others wanted to console Takumi, but Sōma told them that consoling him would not be best for him. Returning to Polar Star, Shun and the others had no idea what was in store for them back in the dorm. Semifinals Main article: Yukihira Vs. Mimasaka Semifinal Shokugeki Returning to the dorm, Shun and the others were shocked to see an intruder in Sōma's room: Subaru. Subaru infiltrated the dormitory to force Sōma to change their upcoming Semifinal match into a Shokugeki. Shun and the others eavesdropped from outside of Sōma's room as the duel was set. With the conditions of their [[Yukihira Vs. Mimasaka Semifinal Shokugeki|Semifinal Shokugeki]], not even Shun and the other's attempts to pursuade him to back out could stop Sōma's determination to win the duel, even at the risk of Sōma's entire cooking career. On the day of the finals, Shun and the others watched from the stands as Sōma's Semifinal Shokugeki went down. Shun found out that Subaru also mimicked his specialty on smoked cuisine. After a long, grueling match, Sōma pulled off a decisive victory, advancing himself to the Finals of the Autumn Election. Road to the Finals In the week prior to the finals, Sōma needed help learning different techniques to prepare Pacific Sauries to make up for his lack of skill in picking the best quality Pacific Saury by sight or instinct. Shun was brought, much to his annoyance, to help Sōma learn different curing methods along with Ryōko and Ikumi. Shun recommended that Sōma cure his sauries by smoking them for at least three days. Shun, Ryōko, and Ikumi returned three days later to see the results of their respective curing methods and were pleased by the results. However, Sōma and Megumi revealed that even with their curing methods, Sōma's saury still could not beat the flavor produced by Ryō's fresh sashimi that he prepared with the best saury he could find. Finals On the day of the match, Shun and the others watched as the three way final match between Sōma, Ryō, and Akira take place. Despite the fact that Akira and Ryō's sauries were gleaming and tense while Sōma's had a weird brown powder around it, thanks to Sōma's ingenuity, he made a dish that went toe-to-toe against Akira and Ryō's dishes. However, even with all of that creativity and effort, Sōma was defeated by Akira who won the 43rd Autumn Election. After the match, Shun and the others congratulated Sōma on his fine performance. Stagiaire Main article: Stagiaire Arc During the Stagiaire, Shun was assigned to a French Restaurant. The restaurant was nearly dead, but Shun managed to at least bring it to a state where it could possibly revive itself with time after he left. Even the disheartened owner felt that the state the restaurant was in compared to before was enough for him to pass Shun for that stage. Shun was unsatisfied with the compromise and requested to try one more time in the kitchen to make a true visible accomplishment. Although it is not known what his visible accomplishment was, his efforts were, nonetheless, accepted by the Tōtsuki board and Shun completed his Stagiaire assignments. Academy Festival Main article: Academy Festival Arc Returning to Polar Star, he met up with the other residents who had passed the assignments as well. Satoshi noticed that Shun was holding a broken pair of glasses, which belonged to Zenji. When Satoshi panicked, fearing the worst for Zenji, he appeared behind him, albeit worn out in an exaggerated manner. Ryōko asked him about his assignments, which he aloofly replied that he finished them like he normally would. Ryōko and Satoshi did not buy his claims, much to his annoyance. Cooking Style *'Smoke Cooking' - Shun specializes in smoke cooking, the cooking art of using the special properties of smoke to cook and flavor his dishes. He has shown the basic usage of smoking food such as cheese and beef. However, he has shown much more interesting usage of smoking on things like salt, potatoes, and boiled eggs. To fuel his smoke, Shun has his own wood cutting shop in Polar Star to cut any wood he needs to cook with. Dishes Original Dishes *'Smoked Cheese and Three Types of Jerky' - Shun's dish that he made for Sōma's welcoming party. By smoking the cheese and beef with salt, an interesting flavor is born! *'Special Smoked Curry' - Shun's Autumn Election Preliminaries Dish. Though the entire dish was prepared using a smoked cooking process creating an aroma that stimulates the appetite and the curiosity. However, a unique harmony using moshio, a special salt from seaweed, combines the various flavors of the dish but does not sacrifice the curry taste needed for the challenge. The dish is so good that it made the judges dub Shun as the Prince of Smoked Dishes. Clubs Cooking Duels Records Trivia *Ibusaki ranked 10th in the first popularity poll with 380 votes. *''Shun'' (峻) means "high" or "steep". Ibusaki (伊武崎) uses the kanji for "Italy" (伊 I''), "bravery" (武 ''Bu), and "peninsula" (崎 Saki). **Ibusaki is a pun on the word ibusu (燻す) meaning "to smoke" or "to fumigate", a reference to his specialty with smoked foods. References Navigation zh:伊武崎峻 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Polar Star Dormitory Students Category:Students Category:92nd Generation Students Category:Tōtsuki Autumn Election Participants